


FORTRESS

by rose_etta



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_etta/pseuds/rose_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is horney enough to be seduced by Lex, but soon our heroes are, uh, locked in a battle of wills.<br/>Who will cum out on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	FORTRESS

## FORTRESS

by Rose etta

[http://f2.pg.briefcase.yahoo.com/bc/rose_ettta/lst?.dir=/My+Fic&.view=l](http://f2.pg.briefcase.yahoo.com/bc/rose_ettta/lst?.dir=/My+Fic&.view=l)

* * *

Clark Kent sighed in annoyance and strode heavily across the loft, pushing clenched fists further down into the rough pockets of his jeans, and gravitating...despite his ill humor...to the brilliant view of the setting sun. 

"God, it's so beautiful! ...and once again, I have no one to share it with!" he pivoted and stepped again, then dropped his well-muscled frame onto his complaining couch. Oh, he had it bad tonight! Passing his left hand over his eyes with a sharp intake of air, he blew outward with a hiss and rested his head in his hand, elbow on the armrest, closing his eyes to look inward. ...Fluttering thoughts:..."You always have to be careful"... (the image of Lana laughing at something Whitney had said, then her eyes slipping past faces in the crowded halls to rest on Clark's...) 

...Had her gaze rested on him for a reason?... 

..."If your secret got out, it would never be the same"...(the image of Chloe greeting him, smiling dazzlingly: 'Hi, Clark! How's our fabulous farm boy today?' ... she held her books to her waist, her upper-arms pushing together her perfect breasts...) 

...She's got to be aware when she does that in front of him... Clark slightly sighed as his groin responded to his imaginings... some moments later, his right hand traveled to his crotch to rest with a certain pressure... 

"Clark! Are you there?" Lex beckoned before advancing on the stairs. Alert in an instant, Clark rose swiftly from the couch, clearing his throat, "Hey, Lex!" He was at a loss for more banter, still recovering from his reverie. The jolt of adrenaline had damped his erection, nearly. 

Lex Luthor, Suavity itself, touched with Imperiousness, scaled one step at a time, his pace at his pleasure. Hand lightly releasing the stair rail, Lex attained Clark's loft with trademark insouciance. "I just got off an Intercontinental Conference Call from Hell...thought you might like to go to the Beanery with me while I dedicate myself to unwinding." Lex paused for Clark's response, unintentionally / intentionally holding a pose of offhandedness. 

"Ahem!...('Scuse me!)...Um, thanks, Lex, but I was, uh, thinking of turning in." 

Eyebrows lifting slightly while he bent forward from the waist: "Clark, are you serious? It's Friday night and not even 8, yet!" Lex pulled back from this social performance with a piercing gaze that would not cease, despite Clark's resultant look of discomfort. 

Quantum-level awareness clicked-in behind Lex's eyes...he changed his tack utterly. "Well, may I stay just a minute, while I get my bearings in the real world? There's no way that I can turnin, with my head still thrumming from that call." 

"Yeh, sure, Lex...have a seat." They both settled together on the couch, Lex on the right, with his arm across the back, holding himself to view Clark, for now he was thoroughly engaged in puzzling-out precisely where his friend was at...his Conference Call had completely become Old News. 

Lex adopted a bland expression and waited. Clark wore the expression of someone who had been put on 'Pause'. 

Finally Clark blinked and began to blurt some trivial sentence, but Lex cut him off with, "What are you doing up here all alone?" 

Lex's slightly-stifled smirk answered Clark's slightly-widened stare and mouth slightly-held in an "O". 

Clark quickly broke his gaze away and, then, acknowledged defeat: "Heh...(shaking his head)...why can't I ever seem to keep stuff from you very long?" Clark turned back with a sheepish grin, which ebbed slightly as he noticed Lex's lingering focus on his lips. Lex leisurely raised his eyes to Clark's again. 

"Oh, you censor certain chapters of your book from view, Clark...we both know that", as he leaned forward and plucked a red apple from a bowl on the coffee table. Making sure first to reestablish Clark's attention, an echo of his smirk still played on his lips as he bit the sweet, scarlet fruit, his tongue negligently retrieving a drop of juice from the side of his mouth. 

Clark suddenly was surprised: he knew Lex was fucking with him, toying with him as he sometimes did, but for the first time Clark felt physical arousal. (Clark's eyes widened as he quickly looked away, thinking, 'No, no, no, no, no!...This has just gotta be because of what I was doing before he came in!') 

Ever the consummate observer, Lex glanced at Clark's crotch and leveled his gaze at Clark's eyes, allowing his flashing eyes a slight gleam. 

"About damn time, Clark!" Lex mockingly reproached his good friend, and tossed the apple back onto the table, it's purpose fulfilled. 

Still for a second, then relaxing, Clark grinned a bit while rolling his head to the side...(Clark thought, 'My god, I'm flirting with him!'...'Don't do it any more!' he firmly resolved)...he cajoled: "C'mon, Lex! Cut it out!" 

Lex retained his good-natured expression of open expectation. Firmer now, Clark protested: "C'mon, Lex! I'm not gay!" 

Eyes rolling before closing while he shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever..." Lex pandered. Assertively, now: "Clark, the fact of the matter is people do whatever they feel like, and labels only apply if a person wants them." 

Lex leaned in as his voice grew softer. "I'm not gay, either...but I do whatever I feel like." The purring of Lex's voice so close to Clark's ear caused heat to rise within him...he sat stiffly and strove to deny the reality of it, but it showed in his face...was Lex getting closer? 

Softer, as well, Clark spoke: "Lex, this is very confusing"...(he paused and looked ahead of him, to earnestly gather his thoughts)..."I think you're describing things that happen in your world, not...(he looked back, finding Lex now somehow very close to his face)...in mine..." he faltered. 

"They can..." Lex invited. 

More purring...soft words, paced slower than before: "Clark...just think about it...have you been getting any action?...thought not...(at Clark's expression). On the other hand, my wealth attracts offers constantly...I can get whatever I want...when I want...but that's not what I want...(he looked aside distractedly)...it's not what I've been wanting for a while now (face still askew, but eyes darting back)...Clark." Gone was the impertinence of before...Lex was open-faced and candid in a way that touched Clark to the quick. 

Lex saw his moment and began his velvet onslaught, "Clark...let me be with you." Clark felt the warm air holding those words against his cheek. He looked at Lex fully a minute, in wonder at the charisma and appeal Lex effected. He felt so much for this man, Clark admitted. 

Clark then turned away rapidly with a sharp intake of breath...obviously to voice protest...but Lex halted him by adding, "Clark...look on it as an experiment...a one-time thing." Now Clark was flustered and making noises of negativity...but Lex's swift glance confirmed Clark was still hard...and Lex was too, now, adding a slight urgency to his entreaties. 

Lex continued: "Clark...I can teach you so much, things that you can use with Lana, Chloe, whomever you get with..." ('Ahhh!' thought Lex. 'That's got him!'...'Now use it!' he kibitzed himself.) Lex was now the serpent at Clark's ear, a sibilance of seduction. "Clark, this is your opportunity to learn from someone who deeply cares for you..." 

In response to this, Clark's throaty breathing was fully audible, and he lay back his head (incidentally resting on Lex's arm, now wrapped about his shoulders, but he didn't shy away at all), raised his eyes to the ceiling and, closing them, drew in breath deeply in an attempt to clear his head...which worked initially...but his mind kept furnishing vivid graphics of all the mental snapshots he'd saved of Lex...there were so many...fueling his admiration, his affection, his heat further. 

...He reviewed his thoughts...and the turning point arrived: ('...I can trust Lex...') 

Finally resolved within, Clark turned suddenly enough to surprise Lex, and reached his right arm over to purchase the back of Lex's smooth head...big hand splayed across neck and skull for complete control. With eyes half-lidded and full lips generously opened, his face followed not far behind and locked onto Lex's startled mouth, with hot, deep breathing in his fervent dance over lips, teeth, then tongue. 

Lex mixed a chuckle or two amid the steamy lip-play, just to show that it had been his idea. Lex never did quite recover his aplomb after that...Clark stole it away. 

The first sign was a slight whimper...Lex was used to making sounds of pleasure, but not that. Still, just as he realized this, a hint of a whimper escaped again. Clark now had him bending somewhat back against the couch, with his head cradled in the crook of Clark's own left arm while Clark's right hand explored at will. This was not going to plan at all, but Lex's fretting dissolved as the seconds wound their meandering path. 

Lex reached his right hand upward from the back of the couch, to draw slowly through Clark's loose locks, then slid it down below his shirt collar to press on Clark's hard, kneading muscles of his shoulders and taught neck. ('Holy.........'), ('...he's. incredible...'), ('...his body...') Lex's thoughts broke again and again, like birds taking to the air...but he remained grounded below, in the firm grip of this god. 

The tasting of skin slowed. Now, separate, distinct kisses pulled mouths, out and about...then released...to fall back into separate faces. They gazed at each other a small moment, however before Lex could successfully regain charge, Clark initiated the unbuttoning of the elegant silk shirt. 

He then ran his hand over Lex's chest, casually exploring...hovering over Lex's erect nipple...then advancing to unbuckle the supple belt, unzip the tailored slacks...Clark then lifted the waistband of the soft knit briefs to clear Lex's swollen erection...he worked to clear the length of it, then settled the waistband a distance below Lex's scrotum. 

Beholding skin so translucent the slight purpling of it was mesmerizing, Clark was transfixed. For his part, Lex was impressed with Clark's one-handed adroitness that had exposed his manhood so methodically. That was his last coherent thought... 

Clark slid his right hand under Lex's hips and...incredibly!...hefted him up...one-handed!...for his mouth to settle completely over Lex's hard cock. 

Lex groaned once, and again, while Clark simply did what he always would have wanted some girl to do for him. It was fabulous!...hearing the pleasure that his actions engendered! He loved this! And he really dug Lex! 

Soon Clark settled into a very slow play with surface friction, eyeing Lex's face at all times, his motion like the waves forward and back on the shore. Lex's breathing gave the clues, and soon occasional moans came faint and random, like the soughing of a hilltop morning breeze. 

Clark had never seen Lex so completely wasted...his mannerisms abandoned, his mouth was slightly slack to better admit soft, panting breaths, and to release tenderly-felt expirations. After some time he managed a "Clark...", then his eyes rolled up into their closing orbs. 

Remembering himself, Lex snapped his eyes open, staring at Clark to begin a test of will: he would not let this virgin farm boy call forth sounds from him that he always called forth from his partners! The bridge of his nose begin to wrinkle, but still he almost glared as simply gulped air. 

But Clark serendipitously twirled his tongue around the head of the cock so deep in his mouth, answered by a short "Ahh!", escaping from Lex and then cut off short with renewed glaring. 

Now Clark had reason to chuckle, of course knowing the significance of his friend's will-to-power play. Relentless, Clark worked to refine the technique to wring more abandon from his partner. 

Lex withstood for now, but his pale, lean-fingered hands made their way to either side of Clark's patiently-moving head. At first pressing hard, Lex then relaxed somewhat and let his fingers at times flick both of Clark's earlobes, back and forth...feeling oddly stimulating, in a pleasant way, Clark thought. 

('OK...Time!'), Clark decided, and he moved both Lex and himself just enough to let the rough of his tongue make short, hard swipes...back...forth...along a little rough spot halfway down the bottom-side of Lex's shaft...at the same time, each hard swipe rubbed the tip of Lex's dick, hard, against the roof of Clark's mouth. 

Within seconds of this pattern establishing itself, Lex's eyes rolled back again...and, well: Clark took the opportunity to cheat. He pushed his tongue with a bit more strength than he felt most human tongues would be capable of...at least, he admitted, unless they did this all day. 

Pleased that this certainly seemed to further distract Lex, Clark now sneaked upping the speed of his head's back-and-forth rhythm...just a bit...Lex would have noticed and received his biggest clue about Clark's secret if he had been an observer...but, oh well, sucks for Lex, Clark snickered inwardly. 

And then, Clark won! Lex had abandoned the battle of wills and was now coarsely whispering a husky, "oh, god...oh, god...oh, god..." repeating like a self-hypnotic mantra, chanting to lure his own Orgasm from its lair. 

Lex's feet, still within their fine shoes, now tipped on their ankles askew from each other, and his hands' movements along Clark's head became a mix of pressure, followed by gliding to some new, unique position to press again...sometimes very, very hard. 

Clark loved it...wanted to close his eyes to surrender to the sensation...but he would dedicate himself to Lex's fulfillment. 

('Very soon, now' Clark observed...'There!')...for suddenly, Lex had rammed Clark's head down hard and held him there, causing maximum pressure on the end of his dick...Knowing the design of this move, Clark pushed his tongue just-so, to hold the head very hard against the top of his palate. 

Lex's body went rigid...his left hand gripped Clark's hair...his right, Clark's flannel shirt. A brief series of exhalations accentuated the rhythmic pulses of Lex's throbbing release. 

Inexperience finally caught up with Clark...what would he do about the cum? He was held fast in Lex's passion-lock...he decided he was committed and would have to swallow. He applied a light suction by warping the shape of his tongue and throat...until the throbbing ceased and Lex suddenly released a hand to push slightly back on Clark's forehead. 

Clark relaxed and let Lex's spent member slide gently onto his stomach. He licked his lips and lowered Lex's hips down to find their place on his lap. 

They lay regarding each other for a spell of time, Lex's face inscrutable. Lex's eyes then looked down at Clark's strong arm resting along the length of Lex's thigh. Looking back up through his lashes, his slight smirk reappeared as he announced: "Clark, I don't even want to know where you learned how to do that." 

They laughed together, but then he reconsidered..."Well, maybe one day I do" as he squinted at Clark speculatively. Clark blushed...as much with ego-gratification as well as a little guilt at playing his secret powers to his friend's disadvantage...much as his friend had enjoyed it. Inwardly he resolved to be very circumspect in this new venue of exposure to Lex's obsession about him. 

Soon enough, Lex rebuttoned his elegant shirt, hitched up and rebuckled his trousers, fully assumed his persona once again...and how novel it had been to have truly shed it for a time! 

His clothes in place, he pulled himself up once more to sit by Clark, right arm around his shoulders, left hand holding Clark's cheek to turn his face to him directly. 

Pressing his body against Clark...('He feels as solid...as a monument' Lex mused speculatively)...and staring firmly into Clark's eyes, he warned: "You better buckle your seatbelt, Clark". 

He paused for effect: "Or, perhaps I should say 'unbuckle'?" and took control with a grin. 

Lex's confidence arose from impressive experience...his resolve came from his having unexpectedly received the most incredible blow he could remember. Lex pressed with his hands on Clark's wide, hard chest and shoulders, enjoying the tactile sensation of the dense muscles beneath the flannel...then glided his hands upwards to take a firm, strong grip about Clark's tousle-curled head...Clark responded with a hissed intake of breath. 

Lex assumed a very close position and stared with dominance into the soul of his lover, his amazing friend...his savior. 

* * *

With thanks, for beta work, to: Naomi  
If you enjoyed this story, please respond in the lists, or send feedback to: Rose_ettta@yahoo.com 


End file.
